


I Adore You

by RedRoseofDestruction



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kinda, Multi, Reverse Harem, Richard is a wonderful guy, Well - Freeform, idk what will happen here, more angsty towards the skeles than the reader, reader is getting married!, this is your only warning, to her love of her life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoseofDestruction/pseuds/RedRoseofDestruction
Summary: You couldn't be happier, getting married to the love of your life!And then a bunch of skeletons appeared into your life, messing it up. But you were going to have your Happy Everafter, even if it meant ignoring your so-called 'soulmates'.Then again, it shouldn't matter since humans, in general, aren't in tune with their SOULs.
Relationships: Papyrus (Swapfell)/Reader, Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Reader/Original Character, Sans (Swapfell)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans(Underfell)/Reader, Sans(Underswap)/Reader, reader/oc
Comments: 27
Kudos: 124





	I Adore You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Admiration; Perfection; Good Luck, Gift to a Man

It was a normal afternoon; the Sun was shining brightly in the bright blue sky, a slight breeze cooling the otherwise hot day. Perfect for people to be up and about was it either on a beach, in the bustling city streets, or the park having a picnic.

It had been Blue’s and Papyrus’ idea to spend the day in the park and the whole group had agreed to it. Though some skeletons – Red, Edge, and Black – weren’t so happy about this idea, thinking it was too childish and boring. But after some compromises and begging, the whole skeleton group was sitting on a checker-patterned blanket, enjoying the day.

Classic was enjoying relaxing on the cool grass, borderline sleeping. He had found a tree a few feet away from the rest of the group and decided to lay under it. Sun would just bother his snoozing and if Paps were to ask what he was doing, he could just state he was people watching. Classic peeked from under his eyelid what people were up to.

Paps was talking with Edge and eating, Blue and Black were having some sort of sports battle while Rus was keeping a close eye on them. Stretch was also laying in the shade. Humans were walking in the park all around them along with some monsters. Classic could hear the children laughing and yelling around them while some humans were chatting loudly. As he was about to fall back to sleep, he heard something.

”-I know right?” It was a girl’s voice but that wasn’t what caught his attention.

”God I just can’t wait to see his face when the dress comes off!” That voice… It sounded so… Melodic. Like a siren’s voice.

”Ha! You know he’s gonna jump onto you like a beast” Classic wanted to head more of that voice. It sounded like a group of women were coming to their way. 3 women?

”C’mon guys, not so loud! There are children present” another voice came much closer and Classic opened his eyelids again. A group of four were walking in the path near them, each holding many shopping bags on their hands. The three looked rather normal in appearance but the fourth one… Classic swore his SOUL jumped in his chest. The fourth one. Oh, Stars. She looked like a goddess in human form! Her hair shone in the afternoon Sun and her skin looked clean of any imperfections. Her clothes fit her perfectly and her figure… God Classic just wanted to touch her so badly.

”Hey look, there’s a bench there, let’s go sit!” the goddess said as she and her friends giggled. As they sat down, they were now much more closer. What was it with this human? Classic pondered it for a moment, feeling his SOUL still pounding like it wanted to go to her…

….

….

Oh…

Was… Was she his SOULmate? Classic felt fuzzy and happy when he thought of the possibility. Why else was his SOUL racing so hard? As Classic came back from his thoughts, he looked at the group and noticed that Blue was already speaking with them holding a ball in his hands. Well, it seems that the others had felt it too as Classic looked around. Every skeletons’ attention was focused on the group of friends.

* * *

You couldn’t be happier. Today had been going perfectly!

Earlier you had gone to the dress fitting to find the perfect dress. Your mother, sister, and friends had been there and you had found The Dress. It fit your personality and figure perfectly! It had also been within your price range too and your fiancee’s mother had agreed to pay the dress. You had even gotten a long, beautifully decorated veil to match it.

That’s right, you were getting married soon! And to the love of your life too!

You were ready to do the whole thing and traditional stuff mixed in there. Such as the four important things; something new, something old, something borrowed, and something blue.

Your mother-in-law paid for your dress so there was something new.

Something borrowed came from your sister who lends you a pair of earrings.

Your mother along with some other people in your family had bought you a beautiful crystal crown that had blue sapphires on it. So something blue was filled.

And something old came in the form of your late father’s necklace. It was old and slightly rusted and it didn’t quite fit the dress but you insisted on wearing it somehow. So you bought a choker and after some working, managed to connect the necklace to the choker.

Your friends had volunteered to come to get some decorations for your upcoming big day. There was so much planning and work to do and even if you felt exhausted, you couldn’t be more excited. The church you had chosen was very fancy and old, making it perfect for your ceremony. After that, the reception would take in a fancy 5-star restaurant-hotel where the guests would be staying. While your family wasn’t the most well off in money, your darling James promised to take care of it.

James came from an old and famous family from the British shores. Unlike what people would assume of a rich and old family, his family welcomed you with open arms, not caring about your social status. They just wanted you and James to be happy and it was truly wonderful.

You had met James while attending high school. He had been the new transfer student with a deviously deep accent and almost everyone wanted to be his friend. Well, he wanted to be friends with everyone! He was the cool dude that greeted everyone in the school and no one messed with him. You and he had been assigned as class partners for a project and so, your friendship started.

James was a charming and funny, caring, and loyal friend who never let anyone harm his friends. That had gotten him in trouble for few times but it was for a genuinely good reason. You both had a lot in common, from music to games, to colors and even flowers! Maybe that’s why you two were great friends. By the end of the year, you two had become best friends and a couple of years after high school you two had started dating.

The time you spend with him was magical and wonderful, even if there were few problems in the way. James had to follow in his family’s footsteps and join the Army. You were fully supportive of his decision and you two had decided to go through the long and painful struggles of a long-distance relationship. But you had managed and after a few years, you were back in James’ arms. Then he had decided to propose to you! It was so beautiful and you definitely didn’t cry as you screamed ’YES!’.

God, you couldn’t wait to be called Mrs. Williams!

So here you were, in the park with your friends, bags full of stuff that you needed for the hand-crafted gifts for the guests. Along with a very risque underwear set that you just simply had to buy. You couldn’t wait until he would see you that day…

Then you saw something coming towards your head from the corner of your eye. You managed to ball almost hit you square to the face. By some pure fuckery, you managed to catch the thing. A ball.

”OH MY GOSH, I AM SO SORRY MISS!” A loud voice yelled and you turned to look and saw a skeleton monster running towards you. He was cute, like in an ’oh, that’s a cute kid’-kind of way. You smiled and waved the ball at him before throwing it at him.

”It’s okay, no harm done haha!” you said and your friends finally managed to shake from their stupor.

”Holy shit, that was awesome! You managed to catch it!” one of them said and you laughed.

”Ninja skills dude,” the other said and you made some jokes about it.

”So, nice day in the park right?” you asked at the skeleton who smiled brightly and- oh my gosh is that blush? Adorable!

”Yes, I and my family have been here almost all day!” the skeleton said and then introduced himself as ’Blue’ before almost identical skeleton appeared next to him in dark purple attire. The other skeleton introduced himself as ’Black’ and seemed to be extremely polite to you but rude to your friends which were pissing you off slightly. Still, you remained polite.

Soon there was a whole group of skeletons chatting with you. There was Paps (a total sweetheart in your opinion), Stretch (who was _okay_ in your book even though he didn’t seem to acknowledge your friends), Edge (who was kinda dick to both you and your friends, totally not approved), Red (a super touchy and feely person, you didn’t like him at all. Hadn’t he noticed your expensive engagement ring?!), Rus (a mix of Red and Stretch with a dash of his personality, how interesting) and Classic (a rather okay person? Still, you didn’t like how he stared at you).

”so, what’ cha been doing all day doll?” Red asked and you shivered slightly in disgust.

”oh we’ve been shopping” your friend answered for you and you silently thanked her.

”oh? What for honey?” Stretch asked and before you could answer a familiar voice called out to you. You started relaxing as your group bustled a little as you turned to see your lovely fiancee.

”James! Over here!!” you waved excitedly as you got up and was soon engulfed to a hug.

”Darling, how have you been? Having fun I hope” James asked and you nodded happily. Your lovey-dovey moment was ruined by a cough. You turned to look at the skeletons and smiled brightly, stepping away from the love of your life.

”Ah, I’m sorry. James, these are Blue, Black, Edge, Paps, Red, Stretch, Rus and Classic” you said, looking at James. Then you turned to look at the bunch with an even brighter smile.

”Guys, meet James, my fiancee!”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what will become of this but meh, let's see how it goes.


End file.
